Five Nil
by bonebag
Summary: Silly fic, Hermione and Ron's competitive streak comes out in a game of spin the bottle.


"Right then it's sorted!" said a contented voice, "Who spins first?"

"I'll do it, Fred." said his younger sister, crawling into the middle of the large circle that complied of about twenty young witches and wizards, some familiar, some not.

"Woo, Ginny!" shouted Fred's twin brother, and Ginny's older brother George, "Spin it like there's no tomorrow!"

Ginny hesitated. It was one of Fred and George's newer inventions, a simple game of Truth or Dare, which came in a box with copious amounts of fire whiskey, the idea being that once the bottle was drained of its contents, it could be used for spinning to pick the next victim in the game. Of course, they had consumed much more than just one bottle of alcohol, and the original bottle was charmed with a truth telling spell that induced everyone who agreed to play to tell their inner-most secrets, if a 'truth' was being asked. Grimacing slightly, Ginny span and took her place back in the circle.

Everyone waited for the rotation to stop, some in drunken hilarity or confidence, some with a slightly reluctant look on their faces, and some just plain embarrassed. But they had after all agreed to play, and the chances were very few people would remember it in the morning.

"Neville!" proclaimed Fred, "Right, truth or dare?" he asked, grinning.

"Erm… truth." slurred Neville. His eyes were half shut, and he took a swig from the bottle of vodka he was holding, shivering at the bitter taste.

"Right you are! Gin, ask him something."

Ginny looked up, "Ok… Out of 10, how much do you want to shag… Hermione?" she giggled.

"Ginny! That's just not fair, I-" Hermione started, but she was cut off.

"10." hiccupped Neville, covering his mouth clumsily with his free hand.

Ginny had to laugh at the look on Hermione's face, it being red with tipsiness and embarrassment.

"Weyhey! Well at least we know the truth charm works, eh?" sniggered Ron, swaying unsteadily and continuing, "Well, Nev's passed out, so I wanna spin now…"

The bottle was span vigorously and Ron staggered back to his seat, blinking forcefully.

"Ah, Hermione, it's just not your night I'm afraid…" grinned Ron, looking over expectantly at his one time girlfriend and current best friend.

Hermione sighed, "Ok," she slurred, "…Dare." she said finally.

"Fair enough," laughed Ron and then ordered, "I dare you to join me in a competition. You have kiss as many females in here tonight as you can, and I'll do the same. Whoever loses has to do a forfeit, decided by… Harry, a neutral party." he smiled triumphantly, expecting the brunette to back down.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _He wants a competition, he'll get one all right, _she thought.

"Ok, starting now then?" asked Hermione calmly, getting to her feet and brushing herself down. In seeing almost everyone in the group's eyebrows raising in surprise, she laughed coyly. She made her way over to her first target.

"This is for asking that truth." she said simply, and kissed Ginny fiercely on the lips. She broke away, looked over at a shocked Ron, and then looked at Ginny. Her mouth was slightly agape in disbelief, and Hermione took this chance to engage her friend in another, gentler kiss. When Ginny responded, Hermione slowly snuck her tongue into the younger witch's mouth, all the time looking over Ginny's shoulder to her amazed older brother. Finally, when she could take no more of the hilarious look on Ron's face, she broke away, grinned and said, "Happy birthday, Ginny."

_Oh my god. Did I just do that? _Hermione thoughtto herself. _Hell, drink does give you confidence…_

After a moments stunned silence, Fred shouted gleefully, "Let the battle commence! Oh and Ron? Don't get beaten by a _girl_." he grinned, winking at Hermione then laughing at the disgruntled look on his little brother's face.

Hermione laughed too. She stood still for a moment. _Erm, what now? _she thought.

Glancing around in confusion, she caught sight of Bill's ex-fiancée, Fleur. _What the hell, _she thought and smiled slightly over at her. When she received a stunning smile back from the beautiful part-veela, she made up her mind quickly, and started to walk over.

"Ohh no you don't! You had my sister, now this one's mine." said Ron playfully, rushing over to Fleur in front of Hermione.

Fleur looked at Ron in distaste and Hermione couldn't help but gloat, "Really?" She stood with her arms folded, one eyebrow raised, in her element.

Ron frowned and turned beetroot-red. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Could you please move out of ze way, Ronald? It is nothing personal, but she did get 'ere first."

"What? No she didn't, she-" But Ron stopped when he saw Fleur gliding past with a smile on her face and wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged, "Sorry, Ron. Is that 2-0?"

_Yes, I'm definitely drunk, _concluded Hermionelooking at the woman draped around her shoulders.

Fleur and Hermione simultaneously leaned in and shared a deep, rather passionate kiss. Hermione heard Ron saying exasperatedly, "Yeah, right!", and she sniggered and broke away.

"Sorry, Fleur." she giggled, and smiled at the beauty still holding on to her.

"Zat is quite all right. I love to see ze silly boys not get what they expect! My pleasure." finished Fleur, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and letting go.

"Well, thank you anyway." Hermione smiled, "Looks like quite a crowd have gathered…" she whispered, gesturing with her eyes at the group of drooling boys clustered around them.

Fleur laughed, winked and walked away, pushing her way through two teenagers who looked as if they were going to wet themselves with excitement.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. _Right, who now? _she asked mentally. She laughed inwardly about this drunken debate she was having with herself. _What girl to snog the arse off of next… _Veryun-Hermione-ish.

She looked over to the corner of the room, where it seemed Ron was trying to impress a pretty blonde witch, to no avail. Hermione seriously debated going over there, but her conscious stopped her, she couldn't steal his girl _twice._ Shaking her head again, she made her way hesitantly over to a group of girls sitting round a small, glass-filled table.

"Erm, hello…" she began, "Sorry to interrupt you but- Oh. You're- you're Pansy Parkinson…" Hermione trailed off.

"Granger?" asked the other girl, her face sour.

Hermione gulped and suppressed a smile, "Yes, well, remember in school when you were absolutely horrible to me?" she asked, and when Pansy looked confused as to where this was going she continued, "Well, I forgive you." And with that she swooped down quickly, kissed the other girl on the lips for a moment, and then walked off, leaving a gaggle of very baffled looking witches in her wake.

Hermione let out a quiet laugh at the nerve she just had, and sat down at the bar to order another vodka. In seeing Ron passing looking unfulfilled, she held up tree fingers smiling, and got one back in return, and it wasn't indicating his conquests either. She giggled and received her drink from the barmaid, taking a large gulp, all the while still smiling.

Ron slumped himself down beside her and ordered a fire whiskey. Glaring at her over the rim of his glass, he muttered, "How _do_ you do it."

"I suppose I use the old feminine charm, Ronald." Hermione grinned, "And it doesn't hurt that I'm drop-dead gorgeous too…" she added teasingly.

Ron laughed, "Came a long way since that small, bushy-haired bookworm, indeed."

"Do you give in yet?" asked Hermione, smirking slightly.

"Do I hell! Give it time, Hermione…" said Ron, glancing around, and with that he gulped down his whiskey and headed back out to the dance floor of the large club.

"Language, Ronald…" tutted Hermione in jest, also downing her drink.

"So you got a little game going with your friend there?" asked a voice from behind the bar.

Hermione looked up to see shining green eyes set in a pretty face, just covered by flowing brown hair. The face smiled, and raised it's eyebrows in mock disappointment.

"Yes." Hermione grinned, "Well it's a dare, really. I kiss the most girls and I win or Ron kisses the most girls… That sort of thing." she explained.

"Oh well. You seem to winning, then, am I right?" asked the barmaid, leaning on the counter with folded arms.

Hermione nodded. "Would you like to join in our little game?" asked Hermione coyly, startling herself at her abrupt flirting with this stranger. A _female_ stranger no less.

The barmaid leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Yes."

Hermione felt slight butterflies in her stomach, and closed her eyes. She let herself be devoured by the kiss, the girl had her hand gently cupping Hermione's face. When it they broke apart, Hermione uttered, "Thanks."

"No problem." the barmaid retorted, "What can I get you, sir?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was lost in thought when-

"Hermione! My little friend!" a fairly drunk looking figure lurched towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Tonks? I like what you've done with… yourself." Hermione said, frowning a little in amused confusion.

"I heard you were playing bad games!" stated Tonks in a fake angry voice, "What happened to the little innocent Hermy we all know?" she slurred.

"Well. _Nymphy_," answered Hermione mischievously, but she was cut off.

"Hey none of that! It's 'Tonks'" joked the woman, grabbing Hermione's arms and engaging her in a play fight.

"Anyway," she went on, "I just wanted to help you in your bet." she grinned stupidly.

"Really?" asked Hermione, rather amused.

"Yup. Ron's been a little _shit_ all day so…" Tonks grinned, "Do you want me to morph into some sex-goddess for you-"

Hermione giggled loudly, "No, your quite all right the way you are" she hiccupped.

"Right?! That's what_ I _keep telling the twins…" Tonks laughed.

Tonks put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and the space between them grew smaller. The kiss was playful and light, or Tonks made it that way. After a few seconds or so, the girls drew apart and grinned.

"There you go. My good deed is done!" smiled Tonks, and she got up, patted Hermione on the shoulder, and danced her way through the crowd

_What has gotten into me,_ laughed Hermione in her head._ It's bloody fun though…_

"Hey! How many is that now?" asked her red-headed friend Ginny, grinning and sitting down in the empty seat beside her.

"Erm… five." answered Hermione absent-mindedly.

"Cool. Ron's had one," Ginny sniggered, "That girl passed out over there." she said gesturing to a half-conscious girl sprawled on a sofa in the corner.

"Right, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to leave, drink up! Thank you, and goodnight!" said a DJ with his wand to his throat, his voice booming. Many people groaned, especially Ron who had come up behind Ginny.

"Well that's what you get for thinking your better than me." joked Hermione, "You can do your forfeit tomorrow. Right, where's Harry? Back to the burrow then?"

With a crack, the three of them disappeared to reappear in the Weasley's empty house.


End file.
